


Oral Fixation

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean's Mouth, F/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, Smut Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: A poem about Dean's use of his oral fixation on you





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Oral Fixation_

Dean licking his lips before biting his bottom one

Dean crushing your mouth with his

Dean’s tongue fighting yours for dominance

Dean’s mouth on your jaw

Dean’s tongue and teeth trailing their way down your neck

Dean’s lips around your nipple, his tongue flicking, teasing

Dean’s lips working their way down your belly

Dean’s teeth and lips on your thighs

Dean’s tongue reaching out, flicking your clit

Dean’s lips sucking your clit as he buries his face

Dean’s tongue fucking you as you squirm

Dean’s tongue working your clit until you unravel

Dean’s mouth licking and sucking up all you have to offer him

Dean’s tongue cleaning you up

Dean’s lips pulling up into the most sinful smile as you lay there, unable to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
